legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist)
Envy (in Japanese: エンヴィー, Enbī) is a major antagonist of the Fullmetal Alchemist manga and its two anime adaptations. Envy is a prominent member of the Seven Homunculi with the power to shape-shift, which he uses to spy or to impersonate people, and a ruthless and malevolent sadist who enjoys tormenting humans. He was voiced by Minami Takayama in the Japanese dubbed version, and Wendy Powell in the English dubbed version. In the live action adaptation, he was portrayed by Kanata Hongō. Appearance Envy looks like a rather androgynous young man in his late teens, with long dark hair and violet eyes, dressed in the black garments common among the homunculi. (In the 2003 anime series, he has dark green hair.) He has the homunculi's red lines across his body, including a red triangle on the headband that covers his forehead, and his Ouroboros mark is located on his left thigh.﻿ Envy's humanoid form is not his real one though, more of a second skin. His true form looks like a gigantic, green reptilian monster with eight limbs, much like the Basilisk, long black hair running along the neck, and a humanoid face with a nose and square teeth, retaining the red triangle on the forehead. He has two pairs of human arms in the front part of his body and two human legs crouched like that of a lizard on the back part, a spiked back, a long tail and an extensible tongue. His upper body is covered with the bald, tormented faces (and some upper body parts) of those whose souls were used to create his Philosopher's Stone. When deprived of all his power, Envy reverts to his original, powerless form. He retains the aspect of a hideous, eight-legged, reptilian monster; but he becomes ridiculously tiny, loses all human features and looks more like a leech, having animal sharp teeth and big eyes. He remains able to use his front paws like arms though. Personality Envy is obstreperous, arrogant, selfish, rude, hateful, loud-mouthed, and obnoxious, to the point of insulting Lust, his direct superior when criticized. If only it stopped there, but he is also the cruelest, callous, vicious, scornful, opprobrious, resentful, and sadistic homunculus. While he mostly acts in a playful and seemingly friendly way, this is but a thin facade. Envy heavily despises humans, whom he deems pathetic, useless, and inferior, and he never hesitates to voice his opinion out loud, mocking mankind for believing themselves to be powerful and reveling in the prospect of proving them wrong. This extreme scorn goes hand in hand with his equally extreme cockiness. Indeed, Envy cannot stand not dominating the situation and he quickly loses his temper whenever he gets bested by "inferiors". He goes as far as complaining when his foes "do not play fair", while he himself always fights with the most under-handed tricks he can find. Envy enjoys demeaning people, teasing them and pushing their buttons to no end. He also loves tormenting his victims, by playing with their feelings and bonds as often as he can, using it to threaten his hostages with what they fear the most. He also loves to taunt people and to turn them against each other by calling upon their desire for vengeance. Finally, seeing people working out their differences aggravates him to no end. Envy's hatred and scorn towards humans stems from his jealousy of the inner strength they wield. Deep down in his heart, he envies the humans for their solidarity and free will, something that homunculi sorely lack. (Thus mirroring the Deadly Sin from which he is born.) Envy is thoroughly ashamed by this and never ever reveals it, nor even let pass the slightest hint. When Edward finds out his true feelings, he labels it as "the supreme insult". Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Members of Shinnok's Empire Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Shape Shifters Category:Teenage Villains Category:The Dreaded Category:Non Humans Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters from the Fullmetal Alchemist Universe Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Parasitic Assimilators Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Size Shifter Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Third in Command Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Absorbers Category:Main Members of Shinnok's Empire Category:Child Murderer Category:Reptiles Category:Evil Creations Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Mass Murderers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Team villains Category:Murderers Category:Human haters Category:Sibling Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Videos Category:Provoker Category:Characters hated by Whovianfan Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Minami Takayama Category:Animated characters Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Hell Councils Category:Homunculi